


Why Me?

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Hinting at sexual assault, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Tommy x Laurel - Relationship
Series: For the Kids [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Why Me?

The days following Mark’s murder felt like they dragged on. Neither of your kids wanted you to leave their sights, but you had to work. It had been a week when you were called to a lawyer’s office to read Mark’s will. Which you didn’t even knew he had.

No one was available besides Oliver so he was by your side as you walked in. You were chewing on your lip, ignoring the pain it caused. You didn’t even have the energy that morning to conceal your bruises. You ignored the look of sympathy from the secretary when she told you that you could go in. 

“Mrs. Y/L/N, I’m sorry for your loss.” The lawyer told you.

“Thank you.” You said softly. “Can we please get this over with?” You wanted to work on moving on with your kids. 

He nodded, motioning for you to sit down. “Okay, the first item on the list is Mr. Y/L/N’s life insurance policy.” 

Oliver offered his hand for you to hold once you were seated. “I didn’t know he even had one.” You admitted, taking his hand. “When did he get it?” 

“About two years ago.” He explained. “It lists you as sole beneficiary.” He went on, handing you a paper. “It was worth fifty-thousand dollars.”

You dropped your jaw as you read over it. You were getting that much money? If anything, you would have thought he would have named the kids, or hell, Claire, beneficiary for this. Not you. “You said this is the first thing. What else is there?” You asked, sniffing.

“The house.” He said next. "The deed is to be signed over to you." 

You rubbed your forehead. “Okay.” You breathed, instantly thinking about selling it. How the hell could you live there? With the bad memories? With him being murdered there?! Maybe you’d put the money instantly into college funds. “Anything else?” You asked softly, looking at the lawyer.

He shook his head. “That was all.” He told you. 

You nodded. “Thank you.” You let out a breath. 

* * *

You were sitting in the car outside your apartment. Clay was back in school, and Maggie was out with Tommy and Laurel. “You okay?” Oliver asked, having been your driver that day.

“I will be I’m sure. But I’m still in shock.” You sighed. “I never expected him to have a will, or to be left anything.” You looked at him. “Why did he leave it to me?”

Oliver shook his head. “He was a bit young for a will in my opinion.” He agreed. “You had no idea?” 

You sighed. “None. I don’t even have one. I keep meaning to make one.” You admitted. “Have since I had the kids.” You explained. “I planned to name Tommy and Laurel their guardians.”

He nodded. “It’s probably for the best now.” He rubbed your hand. “You’re young. You don’t need a will right now.”

“What made him think that he needed one? What didn’t I know?” You asked, sighing.

He shrugged softly. “Maybe someone was after him? I don’t want you over thinking this now. But that’s my theory.” He said honestly. "I can have someone check it out." He offered. 

You shook your head. "The only person he was worried about was Arrow, but that's because he was convinced I knew him, and that I was why his car got messed up." 

He hummed and nodded. “I mean…you didn’t know his coworkers.” He reminded you. "What if he pissed someone off bad enough there?" 

"True. I don't even know how he died, honestly. I didn't ask." You let out a breath. "Now I need to get a moving van to get our things. Clean the house, try to sell it."

"Well, now you don't have to work at the club if you don't want." He reminded you. "You can have the weekends for the kids." 

You nodded. “That’s true.” You thought for a moment. “I’ll get back to you on that.” You gave him a small smile. "Thanks for coming with me. I'm sure sitting at some lawyer's office isn't your idea of fun."

He shook his head. “I’m really glad I could be here for you.” He shrugged. "Besides, at least it wasn't my lawyer this time." He teased, hoping to lighten the mood. 

You chuckled. "True." You nodded. "Have a good day. I am going to relax until the kids come home." 

He nodded and offered his arms for a hug. He smiled when you gave him a quick hug before slipping out of his car. Oliver waited until you were inside before pulling away. He rubbed over his jaw as he thought about how that went. 

* * *

As Oliver suggested, you’d stepped back from the club, but Tommy told you that you’d always be welcome there. You enjoyed your day job and spending time with the kids now on the weekends. Things seemed to be getting easier as time went on. Now, your apartment was fully furnished, and whatever you didn’t need from the house was sold. You, Tommy, and Laurel cleaned the entire thing over a couple days while Oliver watched the kids, and then you’d put it up for sale. It worked out perfectly and things were finally getting back to normal. 

You had everyone over for dinner one night when you started to feel a bit off. “I think I’m getting the flu.” You leaned against the kitchen counter as you did dishes.

Laurel immediately felt your forehead. “Clammy but not warm. Go sit. I’ll bring you some ginger ale.” She assured. “Do you have any crackers?” She asked as you moved towards the living room.

“Mhmm. Behind the pasta.” You leaned your head back once you sat. You closed your eyes, hoping this was a quick bout of the flu. You didn’t want to take too much time off of work, and you didn’t want the kids to get sick.

Tommy went and got you a cold cloth to put on your neck. “Hopefully you feel better soon.” He said softly. “I know things have been going around.” He told you. 

“Mrs. Williams was sick a couple months ago, but she’s pregnant.” Clay said, his eyes never leaving the tv.

Laurel’s eyes moved to you in question. As far as she knew, you hadn’t been sleeping with anyone, but your face was pale. “Tommy can you grab my briefcase from the car?” She asked. 

“Uh, sure.” He shrugged, getting up. 

Oliver raised an eyebrow at that. Once Tommy got it inside she took it to the kitchen and pulled out her emergency pregnancy test. “Hey, Y/N, can you come here?” She asked. Once you were in there, she handed it to you. “Care to tell me who he is?” She asked gently. 

You chewed on your lip, taking it. “He didn’t just beat me that day, Laurel.” You said softly, hiding it in your shirt as you made your way to the bathroom.

Laurel’s heart broke for you and she grabbed a glass of water to have ready for you. She hoped you weren’t carrying your ex husband’s kid right now. That would be like reliving that all over again. She went to sit in your bedroom, letting you know she was there by clearing her throat. She was nervous for you. 

When you came out, you were crying. “Why me?!”

She instantly winced and rushed to hug you. “Oh, honey.” She held you close, rubbing your back. She didn’t know what to say, or do. They didn’t cover this in law school.

You let your shoulders shake. “We hadn’t slept together in so long, so I hadn’t taken my birth control in months. Mistake on my part.” You told her. 

“This is not your fault!” She said firmly. “This is all on him.” She moved to look at you. “And I’ll be here for you no matter what.”

You wiped your eyes. “Thank you. I hate knowing how this baby was made but...I can only move forward.” You told her. How were you supposed to explain this to your kids? To this baby down the line? You sat on the bed and took a deep breath. None of your kids had a father figure now. You were supposed to raise three kids alone? You were starting to panic.

Soon, you felt arms around you and looked at Oliver through your tears. When did he even come in? “Tommy’s playing video games with the kids.” He assured. He rubbed your back, not fully sure about what was going on. 

“Do you want me to tell him and Tommy what’s happening?” Laurel offered, and all you could do was nod.

Laurel sighed and looked at Oliver. “She’s pregnant. It’s Mark’s.” She explained, making his eyebrows shoot up. “He didn’t just beat her, Oliver.” Her voice was soft.

Oliver hugged you tighter. “Shit.” He breathed. “We’re here for you.” He said instantly. 

You let out a half chuckle. "He's gone, and I can't even escape him." You said coldly. “I should’ve fought back harder.” You said firmly. "I should have found a way to get out!"

“No, Y/N. This isn’t on you.” Oliver said gently. "This is on him." He said easily.

“But he doesn’t have to deal with this!” You sniffed. “Any of it!” You shook your head. “I DO.” Oliver and Laurel felt for you, and nothing they could say would fix anything. All they could do was support you in whatever you chose to do.

“I’ll go tell Tommy without the kids hearing.” Laurel told you. “I’ll run and get a change of clothes to stay over.”

“Thank you.” You looked down. You’d have to tell the kids about this sooner or later. At least about the baby, but not what happened. Just not right now. You were completely lost.

“I’m sorry.” Oliver soothed you. 

“You didn’t do...this.” You sighed, wiping your cheeks.

“No. But I wish I could do more.” He sighed. “Is there anything I can do?” He asked, never having been in this situation before. 

You leaned into him. “I don’t know. I’m so scared to do this on my own.” You admitted. “For three of them. I’m responsible for three small humans. I’ll be the only one they’ll have.” 

Oliver sighed and thought quickly as to what he could do. There wasn’t much without overstepping. “Just know I’ll be here for you and them.” He promised. 

“Thanks.” You sniffed. “You’ve really helped.” You took his hand. “A lot.” You sighed.

* * *

“Tommy, can you come here? I’m making a list for some snacks.” Laurel called him into the kitchen.

He hopped up. “Yeah.” He followed her in. “Am I making a food run?” He asked, but his smile fell when he saw her face. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

She sighed. “She’s pregnant. With Mark’s baby.” She explained. “She’s a wreck. Oliver is trying to comfort her now.”

Tommy let his head hang. “Oh no.” He couldn’t imagine how you were feeling at the moment. “When she was beat?” He assumed. All Laurel could do was nod when he looked at her. “I hate him.” He groaned. “Now I wish it was me who killed that bastard.”

She sighed. “I know. She’s worried about no father figure.” She shook her head. “And raising three kids.”

“We’ll all be here.” He instantly said. "We'll help."

“I hope it’s enough.” She said sadly. "It's going to take its toll on her either way, and we can't be here all the time. And she wouldn't want us to be." 

Tommy nodded in agreement. “Yeah. You’re right.” He ran a hand through his hair. 

Oliver came in a moment later. "She cried herself to sleep." He told them. “What’re we going to do?” He looked between the two of them. 


End file.
